


Accidental Time-Travel

by Nikho_Writes



Series: Snippets or Convos [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikho_Writes/pseuds/Nikho_Writes
Summary: Nora Snow-Allen, 5-year-old daughter of SnowBarry accidentally travelled to past. Barry returns to future with her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, SuperSnowSpivAllen
Series: Snippets or Convos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979482
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> • All characters belong to DC Comics, CWTV and whoever they are reserved to.  
> • There will obviously be many deviations from canon both comics and TV show.  
> • I don't reside or from US and English isn't my 1st language. All the description in this story are my knowledge from TV shows or movies or fanfics as such, so bear with me. If they are not accurate just roll on with it.  
> • At any point of time send me a message for any queries. And do not hate this story if you don't like it then just don't read it. If any negative remarks keep it polite.  
> • I believe what I write isn’t offensive if not all but many, if it is, I’m sorry.  
> • If the idea or story seems to be repeated, there is a chance for that because I’ve read many fanfics and I might have mixed them up. If that’s the case I give credit to whomever it belongs. 
> 
> Pre-Chapter Note:  
> • There is not prequel to this story, yet.  
> • I think notes and tags will be longer than the actual thing.  
> • These are just snippets.

Barry returns from past with his 5-year-old. The new timeline yet to catch up with them.

"Cait- Patty, what are you doing here? Where is Kara? I thought she was the one with Caitlin." Barry asked as he flashed inside cortex with their 5-year-old daughter snuggled and asleep in his arms.

"We were waiting for you to bring our time-travelling daughter." Caitlin said with a pointed look and went to get Nora from him.

The girl stirred but went to sleep again.

"And Kara is searching for you both over the city." Patty continued as she kissed Nora who was asleep in her mother's arms.

Barry reaches to Kara through comms to inform their safe return.

As Kara returns, she gives a quick kiss to him before going to the princess.

"At least one of you gives me a welcome I liked." Barry said casually mentioning the kiss.

Patty shakes her head and pecks him on cheeks before leaving for CCPD.

"Shush! You travelling through time has become another Tuesday long ago. But little angel here would've been so scared." Caitlin rebutted throwing an icy glare at Barry while kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Barry raises his hands in surrender and takes his sleeping princess to put her on med bay bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-Chapter Note:  
> • Should I make a prequel?


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to what happened to the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so many (4) requests for a prequel I wrote this. It's a bit short but considering the sequel was a small one, I thought this would be apt. And many liked it, I hope. And thanks to all the readers.
> 
> Check previous chapter for Disclaimer!

-2016-

As Nora reaches the cortex, she goes to her mother to explain about her adventure with breach.

"Mommy! Mommy!", an excited squeal of a child startles Caitlin and Cisco who were looking for Barry. Without noticing their expressions, the girl continued excited at superspeed which they didn't understand and were confused.

Looking at their faces for reaction, Nora thought that she might have talked fast. She tried to control herself like how her daddy taught her and spoke again.

"Mommy, I ran so fast that I created the thing that comes out of uncle Cisco's hand. I closed my eyes in fear but when I opened them it was gone.". Nora came over to the control panel and hopped on a still confused Caitlin. "Mommy, where is ma? Did she leave without giving me a goodbye kiss?", the girl pouted and became sad. She was on the verge of crying, when something in Caitlin snapped and hugged the girl on her lap.

When Cisco came out of his shock, he looked at the girl who would be 5 or 6 years old. He again tried to contact Barry while Caitlin consoled the girl but it was to no avail. His GPS was also off making Cisco suspicious but he put that thought aside to look at the duo. The girl seemed to have drifted off to sleep. She tired of unknowingly travelling in time and running around before.

Caitlin put her in the med bay while a flash of lightning announced the arrival of Barry. He looked at Caitlin and found a 5-year-old with them in medical area. Both turn around to see him with raised eyebrow.

-2025-

While Past Barry flashes in to the labs the Present Barry detects a disturbance in Speed Force and his timeline. He thought someone must have time travelled. He rushes into the cortex to track Speed Force energy. He asks for Cisco to track the energy while looking at Caitlin and Kara. He felt that he couldn't sense his daughter with his Speed Force connection as strongly and asked, "Cait, Kara where is Nora?".

Both look at each other thinking the other might know. After some time, Caitlin replied with, "She said she was bored and wanted to go to big circle.". Caitlin went to activate the cameras in the pipeline.

"She is not in there.", Cisco, Caitlin and Barry said together. Caitlin looking at the live recording while Cisco had traced the energy and seeing the recorded ones and Barry with his connection.

"She's not anywhere near.", said Barry trying with his bond. All three looked at him confused on how he knows about that. "Oh, I can sense her Speed Force signature. We are connected.", explained at their looks. "I'll get her back.", he said and started running creating a breach on his own following the bond.

Kara flew over Central in search of them even though she had small idea about what happened.

Cisco tried to get the vibrations of the breach and tried to vibe but felt difficulty. Meanwhile Caitlin calls Patty to check whether Nora was with her.

Barry focussed on the bond and reached cortex in 2016. Where he saw his past self with Cisco and Caitlin of that time. He looks at med bay to see his daughter sleeping.

-2016-

Present Barry was confused about what this child meant for his future. He had never broken up with Patty and let others assume that, keeping her safe. As he was mulling over this thought all three heard a whoosh and turn around to see another Barry Allen. His suit was different which made Cisco geek out but the new Barry focussed on the med bay bed. Everyone understood that this was his daughter.

"I assume that she is your daughter?" asked present Barry.

The new Barry simply nodded his head. Also, he started to realize that a casual time loop was forming and he knew what his past self was thinking about. He signalled for present Barry to follow him taking his sleeping daughter. "See, I know what you're thinking about don't worry and forget this ever happened and continue your life and Patty." The new Barry said with a knowing look and present Barry understood. The new Barry started to run around the accelerator and went through a breach.

Present Barry returned to the Cortex to see two confused faces. "She is from future and is my daughter." Cisco and Caitlin were about to say something but Barry interrupted them "I have to confess something to you guys. Me and Patty did not break up we are still in relationship.".

Both Cisco and Caitlin have many questions in mind and continue to ask them. Present Barry thinking about the future and answers them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as previous chapter, reply what you think.
> 
> Subscribe my page for updates.


End file.
